Margot Al-Harazi
| alias = Jessica Dineo, "The Yorkshire Widow" | father = | mother = | marital = Widowed | spouse = Mahmoud Al-Harazi (husband) | children = Simone Al-Harazi (daughter) Ian Al-Harazi (son) | others = Naveed (son-in-law) | affiliation = Al-Qaeda European Union | deathdate = | deathcause = | status = Alive | actor = Michelle Fairley | seasons = 9 | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Margot Al-Harazi, also known as the "Yorkshire Widow", was a former Al-Qaeda operative within the European Union who masterminded a plot to commandeer U.S. drones during Day 9. This was part of a successful effort to assassinate the visiting U.S. President James Heller, in revenge for the drone attack that killed her husband. Margot's children, Simone and Ian, assisted her in her mission. Biography ]] Margot attended boarding school, then Cambridge, where she associated with left-wing students. She married and had two children, Simone and Ian. Margot's first husband died while her children were three and five years old. After her husband's death, Margot radicalized and remarried Al-Qaeda commander Mahmoud Al-Harazi. Together Margot and Muhammad staged multiple attacks against the western world, most famous of which was a bombing at a Cairo market killing 36 British tourists. Three years before Day 9, Margot was with her husband when he was killed by a U.S. drone attack in Yemen, an attack authorized by President James Heller. Barely escaping with her own life, Margot swore revenge. As of Day 9, Margot was considered a senior member of Al-Qaeda in the European Union (AQEU) and was believed to have received training in the Sudan, Yemen and Iraq. She was known to maintain close links with other terrorist groups, including Basque separatist groups and members of the IRA. Margot hired Derrick Yates, a former free-information hacker with knowledge of weapons systems, to design a module that could take control of up to ten U.S. drones. Simone, in disguise, seduced Yates to ensure he completed the device as agreed. Day 9 Around 12:00pm, Yates successfully used the module to hijack an MQ-1 Predator above Kajaki Province in Afghanistan and fire upon a U.S. Army convoy. He called Margot to report the news, confirmed that he had made her requested modifications, and planned to meet her in person to receive payment. An hour later, Simone - who had been in disguise as Yates' girlfriend - stabbed Yates to death in a pub bathroom, retrieved the module, and called Margot. She told her mother that Yates had been planning to sell the device to another party, but that it was now in her possession. Margot thanked her daughter, and told her to hurry home. When Simone arrived at the house, Margot reiterated how important it was that she was not followed. She reacquainted Simone with her husband Naveed, and encouraged Naveed to properly welcome his wife back. After Simone left to get cleaned up, Margot reminded Naveed - who was becoming disillusioned with the cause - that what Simone had done was necessary to achieve their goals. Margot later watched via a surveillance camera as Simone and Naveed had sex. Later Simone came to Margot and informed her that Naveed planned to sneak away from the house, taking Simone with him. Margot explained to her daughter that she would do whatever she had to in order to force Naveed to fly the drones for her. She then confronted Naveed, accompanied by Simone and two of her men. When Naveed refused to follow Margot's orders, she had one of her men cut off Simone's little finger with a chisel, convincing Naveed to comply with her wishes. With the override device in operation, Margot posted a video to the Internet, vilifying President James Heller and giving him three hours to surrender before she began launching attacks using the drones. Naveed, still reluctant about the plan, attempted to compromise the transmission by allowing the IP address of the transmission to be discovered by the CIA. The ruse, however, was discovered and a lead was instead planted to different address, which was then destroyed by a drone piloted by Margot's son, Ian. With this having proved that Naveed was no longer needed to pilot the drones, she decided to execute him. Although he pleaded that this was not what Simone would want, Simone did not speak up on his behalf and Margot shot him in the head, ending his life. Although the direct threat from Naveed was ended, a search of his body turned up a cell phone with a voice mail to his sister Farah. Concerned that Farah might have information that could compromise her activities, Margot ordered Simone to kill her. During this time, Margot was unaware that Jack Bauer was pursuing a line of investigation that might bring him into contact with this particular lead. After the CIA was unable to locate Margot by the deadline, President Heller agreed to hand himself over, making Margot swear on her husband's memory that she would destroy the remaining drones after Heller's death. After Margot agreed, President Heller surrendered himself. Margot killed Heller with a drone strike that took out Wembley Stadium. Background information and notes *In the earliest press releases, Margot was described as a "fierce" German arms dealer. Later, her description was amended to "the widow of a notorious terrorist." The confusion over this may come from the character of Karl Rask, a fierce German arms dealer whose plot ties into that of Margot's. *Australian actress Judy Davis was cast as Margot in October 2013. After principal photography began, Davis withdrew from the role when family issues prevented her from traveling to London. Michelle Fairley was cast in the role soon thereafter. *Fairley describes Margot as "a driven, motivated, passionate woman with a cause in mind...and her cause is revenge." *Margot's background is somewhat similar to that of Samantha Lewthwaite, a British member of Al-Shabaab and the widow of the 7/7 London suicide bomber Germaine Lewthwaite. Known as the "White Widow," Lewthwaite is currently one of the world's most-wanted terrorism suspects. *In , a screen shows Margot's UK-issued passport number is 207879576, while her interagency ID number is 11235813. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Female antagonists Category:Masterminds Category:Living characters